


Countdown 'till Valentine's Day

by Tomatodachis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatodachis/pseuds/Tomatodachis
Summary: Drabble Collection of AoixYusaku, Angelmakershipping, Bluecherryblossomshipping, whatever you'd prefer to call it. Each day, new drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Chocolate | Word Count: 81

I’m making special chocolate for someone special.  
  
Though they don’t really know me very well, I kind of like him.

He’s interesting and mysterious. Well, that’s kind of why I like him.

I ran away from him when I suspected something about him few weeks ago. In reality, I kind of wished I stayed with him a little longer. Well, what can I do? The past _is_ the past anyway.

Oh, I forgot I was making chocolates. Well, time to mix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Spring | Word Count: 88
> 
> Oh, and there might be some OOC-ness. A lot, probably.

Yusaku and I were watching cherry blossoms. We just happened to be sitting next to each other. Not to brag, but some people got the wrong idea. 

Spring is pretty. Flowers grow everywhere. Yusaku gave me a daisy the other day, because he didn't know who else.

I love the Spring season the most. Beautiful things start popping up.

Like the first day of senior high school.

I saw a beautiful thing that day. And no, it wasn't the cherry blossoms, though those are pretty.

It’s obvious, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: osu! | Word Count: 40
> 
> it's so frikin short because i'm very busy

"Umm, what'cha playing?" I asked curiously.

"osu!, would you like to try?" Yusaku replied.

“Hmm, sure,” I answered.

He handed me the mouse and I failed playing Believe x Believe about 5 times.

“You’re new to this game, right?”

“Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Skype | Word Count: 51

Aoi came home after a stressful day of school. So, like she does on every Friday before going to LINK VRAINS, she talks to her friend, Playmaker. It was a way to calm herself down from school. Plus, she needed a friendly face.

Bluey: Hi-eee! Are you there?

Playmaker: Oh hello!


End file.
